Aqua Amor (Rewritten and revised)
by LadyReaper1992
Summary: For Alice Donovan and her friends, a nice relaxing vacation from the end of April to early May was what they needed to relax after working at SHIELD. Here's the catch: from early January to the end of June, it's mating season for mermen and it's dangerous for women to be in the ocean! and to top it all off, the mermen need their true mates, otherwise they are turned into monsters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is a redone version, somewhat, of the story that i did before, and thanks to an anonymous review, i had to take it down and make some changes to it, but hope you like it otherwise, and mistakes that are made are mine, thank you! the vacation i describe is something i did from Christmas to New Years in december in 2011!**

**warning: triggers for kidnapping, violence**

**disclaimer: don't own anyone except OC!**

Chapter 1: redeem us from our solemn hour*

"Hey, why don't you sit over here, Natasha?" I asked as she was getting her lunch from the mermaid grill. My name is Alice Valentine Donovan. I'm 23 years old and I am on vacation with my friends on a cruise to the Bahamas. Natasha and I have been friends for some number of years and we met while she was on a beach, I was waiting for an old friend of mine from high school and she somehow came over and we started talking. Eventually she offered me a job at an agency called SHEILD and I took the opportunity. I worked with shield for a number of years and eventually, they allowed us some vacation time along with many of our friends, including Jane Foster, a scientist, or an astrophysicist to be specific, Pepper Potts, Darcy Lewis, Betty Ross, and we decided to go on a carnival cruise.

It was called the carnival 'Pride'. We had some fun on it, including having dinner at a restaurant that was below our deck floor, singing karaoke at the butterfly lounge and starry night café. Natasha sat down at a table on the lido deck and we just observed the majesty of the ocean. "And they said that it was dangerous for women to be out in the ocean because of mating season for mermen. There's no such thing as mermen, its part of mythology!" Natasha scoffed. I remembered people talking about how it was dangerous for women to be out on the ocean for the first 6 months due to the mating season of the mermen. I studied some things on mermen prior to going on this vacation: From January to the end of June, mating season would be upon them, and they would need to find their mate and claim her before the end of June. They first claim their mates by biting them on the neck, like a damn vampire, then taking to a place where it would be free of people, and after caring for and wooing their mates, they make love with them, sealing the mating bond between merman and mate. Natasha thought that it was silly when I told her about this. But I remembered that we took a vacation on the end of April and early May, so we had to be vigilant. Pepper and Darcy came to the table with their food and we started talking about the 'mythical creatures' that were the mermen.

After we talked and ate for a while, Natasha decided to do a wine tasting on the ship, Pepper decided to look around, and I decided to go to the Poseidon deck to kind of relax in the sun, as I was sitting there, I noticed a man looking at the sun, a very beautiful one at that. He had a pair of shorts on and was catching some rays, looking relaxed, and when he got up, he looked to be maybe 6'2 or 6'3, skin white as snow, hair black as the night sky that went to his shoulders, and he caught me staring at him, and he had the most gorgeous green eyes that I had ever seen in my life and a face that looked like an angel sculpted his face and body, looking slender, yet showing some muscle. I looked down embarrassed that he caught me staring at him, and he just smiled warmly at me and walked along his way down a staircase. "Who was that man? I've never seen _him _around before." I said to myself as I continued to look around the ocean. I decided to get some ice cream when I bumped into Jane, who said she had seen someone strange, yet, beautiful on the ship. I mentioned that I saw someone too and she didn't remember seeing him on the ship before, leading to the fact that something strange was going on, and I remembered that it was still mating season for the mermen, but they couldn't _possibly_ be on the ship, they only were in water, so that set my senses to red alert for a little bit, so we got our ice cream and went to find the others, who were in the casino gambling. I wasn't much of a gambler, but that didn't mean that I wasn't going to have fun with the slots. Natasha was watching Pepper play on the cat's slots while Darcy was playing blackjack.

* * *

Tony POV

I watched the woman play on the slot machines with the red head watching, and she was beautiful! Thor and Loki told me that they had found their mates by their scent, and I was happy for them that they were going to be still retaining our humanity instead of turning into bloodthirsty monsters. We all were human once, and from what Thor and Loki told me along with the others, someone was stupid enough to insult a goddess, and as punishment, we were turned into mermen and forced to live underwater for some time, but over the course of centuries, we found that we could be on human land again, but sometimes, we needed to be back underwater within the few days we would have. Mating season for us had been terrible, not finding the mates that our instincts guided us to. I remembered when Steve found his mate.

It was joyous for all of us because one of us would still retain our humanity while cherishing his mate and offspring. I looked at mine, and she smelled _divine! _Like the sweetest of flowers and fruit rolled into a woman who would be perfect for me and would have my offspring. My instincts screamed for me to take her, but I, like my other companions, needed to be patient with the timing. Loki walked up to me and sat on a chair next to me, ordering a martini. "Do you see that woman over there, my mate, the one who will bear my children?" he asked as he pointed out his mate, who was standing next to another woman who had dark blonde hair and wore a shirt that showed off the form of her chest perfectly. "Yeah, I see her, she's pretty." I said. Loki looked at me like a said an insult to him. "Pretty is an _insult, a mockery_ compared to her beauty. I feel a need to claim her, but we need to be flawless with the timing." He said noticing something growing in his pants. He was right about that, we needed to be flawless with the timing, especially with people around us, oblivious to what we are.

* * *

Alice POV

We went on like this throughout a few minutes of playing, until we decided to go to our staterooms and dress up for dinner, which called for formal clothes. I decided to wear a black short-sleeved button down blouse with a skirt and tights along with a pair of shoes that were not really heels but made me a little taller. Natasha looked beautiful in a black dress that had been cut at the waist, showing off her thighs perfectly. Jane had her hair in a bun that nearly went to the top of her head, while wearing a dress that would have even actresses and other women green with envy. Betty and Darcy came up to us wearing blouses and dress pants, and Pepper wore a dress that didn't have a back, and we were ready for dinner.

We got to a restaurant that had been two floors down from our staterooms and sat down at our table, waiting for our waiter to get here and take our orders. Natasha and I had tea while Darcy had ordered a martini and Pepper and Betty had water. I looked around to see who was there, I saw a few families, some couples, and I saw the man from the Poseidon deck earlier and he was with a few other guys at another table. Natasha noticed this and tapped me on the shoulder. "I have seen the guy with the sandy blonde hair, really cute, but it feels weird when he watches me, as if he wants to eat me or something like that." She said shuddering. The guy I had seen on the Poseidon deck looked at me again and just looked at me like he had never seen another woman before and then looked as if he was sick. 'I wonder what's wrong with him.' I thought to myself as our main dishes came. We ate for a while and we decided to change clothes and catch a show at the Taj Mahal theatre, and the show had to do with music throughout the years, and the girls cheered when it came to the part with the 'macho macho man' song that I thought was from the 70's. As we were walking to the Da Vinci on the ship after the show, it was dark outside, so we watched the night sky for a little bit.

* * *

Loki POV

I saw my mate just sitting there, looking out the window in the night sky; I was dazzled by her scent. The smell of roses, chocolate and pure jasmine made up the scents of my mate. She looked lonely just sitting there. It made me sad that she was feeling this way, but I needed to control my inner instincts in order for me to not scare her. "Hey Loki, gazing at your mate, are you?" Bruce asked. "Yes, it's taking every ounce of strength in me not to claim her as my own, we need to take our mates, we can't waste another mating season just standing there gazing at them." I said.

I lived longer than anyone else, being maybe 1049 years old, Thor was even older than I was, but we stuck together until we could find other mermen like us. "Don't worry buddy, we all thought about claiming them, and trust me, we all want to get this over with, try and wait maybe a few more minutes, then we can claim them, but not without something happening on the ship, say, the lights go out?" Bruce said. Because we were mermen, we had powers to manipulate electricity, so I smiled knowing that it was time to claim them, but we needed the lights off in order to do so. 'Whoever you are my mate, know that I will have you and no one else will grace my eyes.' I vowed as my mate left with her friends.

* * *

Third person POV

As they were going upstairs to take some pictures, with Darcy and Jane looking pretty with the photos, and the other guests just mingling around on the ship, all of the lights suddenly went out on the whole ship, causing some guests to scream and gasp in surprise. Little children were crying over being in the dark and some people were annoyed that it was happening, so the crew offered to have flashlights ready for the guests to take with them to make sure they knew where they were going as the emergency lights came on.

* * *

Alice POV

It was weird that all of a sudden the lights went out on the ship, but I hoped that they would get the lights back on in time for the other events to come on without any hitches. "Well, this is _somewhat _eventful!" Pepper said annoyed. Darcy wasn't exactly a fan of being in the dark, so we kept her close to make sure she was safe. We went up to the mermaid grill and waited for when the lights would come back on. "So, quite a vacation, eh?" Jane said with all of us nodding and sighing in agreement. "Not what we all had in mind, but at least its better than sitting in an office all day long, or going to missions nonstop looking for some bad guys to take down." Natasha said adjusting herself on the chair. I agreed with her on that one because we especially went to a mission in Budapest that still had both of us making noises of annoyance about that mission. We then heard some strange growling noises coming from the ship. "What the holy fuck was that?" Darcy asked still scared. "I have no idea. But I know it wasn't my stomach." I said with my senses on red alert over the noises. We heard the growling along with some hissing, and we started getting scared senseless. "Come out whoever you all are! This isn't funny!" Jane shouted hoping that the noises would stop. They didn't stop, it just continued on from there. "Uh, Alice, how long did you say a merman's mating season is supposed to last?" Betty asked frightened out of her wits. Natasha was just about to tell her there was no such things as mermen but I answered for her. "It's supposed to last from January to the end of June, we are near the end of April, and so that means mating season is still on for them. They first claim their mates by biting them on their neck, leaving a mark on them. After some time in a secluded place, they care for and woo their mates until they make love with them, sealing the bond." I said confirming what I was saying as the hissing continued.

Natasha was just about to yell at me until I turned my flashlight on to see who or what was making that noise and when I did, it was not a sight I never thought I would see: the dark haired guy from the Poseidon deck and restaurant was looking at me, looking like he was wanting to eat me by baring his teeth, which consisted of fangs, and his eyes looked more lustful and fierce than the peaceful emerald green eyes that I had seen. I looked around more and saw a few more of those men looking us like we were snacks! "We're completely surrounded! How do we get away!?" Jane asked nearly screaming in terror. "We are going to have to run. Wait for my signal and run, no questions, just run." I said, knowing that we were facing the very 'mythological creatures' knowing that we might be dinner. "Ready…" I paused for a moment as the mermen were looking at us. "RUN!" I screamed making a run for it, with the mermen chasing us in pursuit all over the ship. We ran like we were going to die, throwing everything we could at them, trying to slow them down as they were chasing us. I separated from my friends and ran for the Taj Mahal theatre with Jane behind me.

* * *

Natasha POV

I had never felt so scared in all of my life. I thought what Alice had said about the men actually being mermen were myth, but as she was telling us, I was near hysterics because what she was saying was actually true. I saw the sandy blonde haired guy behind me and he was still chasing me, the crew members tried to stop him, but he was strong, so to him, they were like obstacles that needed to be in the way. I ran at the shops, hoping to somehow find something to throw at him, I went to a souvenir store and threw some key chains, clothing, everything that I can find at him until as I got to the entrance, he jumped me and I felt a searing pain at my neck and I realized that he was biting me. "What are you!?" I asked in shock and pain from the bite. He lifted his head for a moment and I was too scared to move. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you, _never_." He vowed as he bit me again, and before I was knocked out, my last thought was this, 'Alice was right, she was fucking right.' And I was out, awaiting my death.

* * *

Third person POV

The women were being chased throughout the ship with the mermen in pursuit of them. Betty tried to outrun Bruce who was chasing her, until she came upon a dead end, and he bit her, marking her as his to cherish and care for. Pepper had one chasing her throughout the main floor of the deck, eventually getting to the casino, where she threw the glasses and dice and chairs at him, hoping that it would stagger him long enough to find a crew member to help her. But Tony was too fast for her and as she tried to get away again, Tony had grabbed her foot, making her fall down.

* * *

Pepper POV

"Please, don't hurt me, please!" I yelled, nearly going into hysterics because I thought that I was going to die by this handsome man that I had seen in the butterfly lounge before. He looked at me and kissed me where my neck and shoulder were connected. "I won't hurt you, my mate. Try to trust me." He said to me in a reassuring tone. "'Mate?' What are you talking ab-OH, MY GOD! GET OFF!" I screamed as he bit me on my neck hard. "ALICE, WHERE ARE YOU!?" I screamed hoping that she would find me and get me away from him, and I was overjoyed upon seeing her, but I saw that a tall blonde and a dark haired man were both chasing Alice and Jane, and within minutes, I was out.

* * *

Alice POV

I saw Pepper on the casino ground, and although I would've tried to help her, it would've been in vain because by the time we got to her, she was already knocked out cold due to the bite one merman was giving her. "We need to get to the theatre!" Jane shouted as we were heading up some stairs. We got to the theatre and as the other people were getting away from both of the men; a few security people came up and tried to restrain them, only to be knocked down silly by the men. I and Jane went to the stairs to try and get to higher ground just as they were on the stage looking for us, and we were both hiding, trying to keep quiet. "Pepper… what happened to her?" Jane asked her voice cracking and shaking. "Pepper was claimed, I imagine that Natasha might be claimed too, along with Darcy, Betty…" I said solemnly, my throat feeling like I swallowed sand. Jane and I cried silently while trying to be quiet so that the two men couldn't find us. But, something happened, that I never thought could happen: I had felt the urge to sneeze. "Oh, god, not now, not now!" I said to myself, hoping that what was happening would subside long enough for us to get away.

* * *

Loki POV

I knew my mate was in this theatre, but where was she? I and Thor looked around the place to make sure they were there for us to finally claim as our own. "Do you see them, Thor?" I demanded. "No, but I smell my mate, they _have _to be in here!" he boomed, knowing that he could smell his mate's scent as I could smell mine. She smelled heavenly, like it was calming me and heating my blood _immensely. _I had to make her mine before it would be too late.

Thousands of years passed since being turned into a merman and I was not about to live another thousands of years as a bloodthirsty monster because I didn't claim my mate! "A-a-a-achoo!" I heard what sounded like my mate sneezing, and I was so stupid not to realize that she was on the upper floor of the theatre. 'Did you think you would hide from me, my mate?' I thought as I felt an evil grin grace my features. "Thor, she's on the upper floor!" I said after hearing her sneeze. "SHIT, RUN!" I heard my mate yelling as she was trying yet again to get away from me, so I used my strength to jump onto the upper floors and stopped my mate and her friend in their tracks.

* * *

Alice POV

I saw the man standing in front of me as I skidded and fell to the floor, trying to get away, and as we tried, the big blonde man who was also chasing us was behind us, and even if we could get away, we wouldn't go far. As Jane had hit the blonde man with her purse hard enough to stagger him, she ran with him in pursuit of her and as I tried to get away, the dark haired man caught me from behind, having me fall flat on my face and as he turned me to face him, I got scared of him to death. "Please don't hurt me, please!" I begged hoping that he would let me go.

He just stroked my face with his long fingers and pressed some kisses gently on my face. "I won't hurt you, you are my mate, I would rather suffer a thousand tortures than hurt you in any way." He said as if he was afraid of himself. I was at first confused about this, but it took me milliseconds to realize that he was a fucking merman! "Oh, my… you're a mer-OH GOD, NO!" I screamed as he bit me on my neck. The last thing I heard before I was knocked out was Jane's scream, sadly confirming for me that she was claimed by the blonde merman. Oh, god, please help us all, please.

* * *

Third person POV

As the mermen finally had their mates, they all went out to the deck and dove underwater, taking their mates with them. As they got to a far away enough distance, they teleported over somewhere they would tend to their mates, and eventually court them properly. They went to a mansion where it was by the ocean and they took their mates to separate rooms, which in some of them, had pool passages to the ocean. Fandral claimed his mate when she tried to use a beer bottle as a weapon in the Starry night café, but he dodged it and bit her on a table. They all took their mates upstairs to their rooms, getting some cloths and water to clean their bites, which was a first step into their mating.

* * *

Loki POV

I finally had my mate! It was the most intoxicating feeling I ever experienced and never hope to lose again. As I set her gently on my, no _our _bed, I examined my mark, and scolded at myself when I realized that I bit her a little too hard, causing her to bleed a little bit. I grabbed the cloth and went to the bathroom to wet it, grabbing a bottle of rubbing alcohol on the way, and put a little bit of it on there. I put the wet cloth on the bite and although she winced a little, she was still sleeping peacefully. As I finished, drying the bite with a fresh dry cloth, I took her in my arms, knowing that the safest place for her is in my bed with me, and I hoped that our children would be as beautiful as her, so I rubbed her back in circles, singing in an old norse language that my mother would sing to me before I would sleep better or have my fears gone within minutes. As I was singing, the only thing on my mind was how do I woo her, but I didn't need to worry about it, for right now.

* * *

**Hope you liked this better than the last version of it!**

**i'm thinking about having some different covers for my stories, so anyone who can provide me with a cover for them, (will give credit to artist, don't panic please!) that would be awesome, and i would be _extremely _grateful for it! **

**Rate and Review! **

**X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so far i have only saved the first, second and three chapters, the other five, i got rid of because i thought it was dumb and not living up to what i wanted, but hope you guys enjoy it!**

**disclaimer: don't own anyone except OC!**

**warning: language, **

Chapter 2: Don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you

Bruce POV

This one was beautiful indeed, I didn't know how long I waited, or how many mating seasons had failed, but what mattered to me was that I had my mate in our bed, safe in my arms. I remember when I first saw her, she was swimming in the pool, and I caught her scent. It was like a combination of vanilla, and a hint of cinnamon. She looked at me, and was a little bashful, but it was supposed to be me who was bashful. When I finally took her, I regretted having to go to those kinds of measures, chasing her around the stateroom hallways, throwing stuff at me, and when she went to that wall, I bit her. She screamed, but I told her prior to me continuing to claim her that I would never hurt her in any way at all. I wasn't lying, I wish I could've gotten to know her better prior to the claiming, but I could make amends, I just needed for her to wake up.

Betty POV

The last thing that I remembered before I was unconscious due to the bite was, 'I hope the others are ok, that they are not suffering the same fate as I am.' Before I thought that death would take me, but something told me to wake up, and when I did, I was in a different room, no a different place, I looked around and I noticed someone breathing in my ear. I obviously was freaked out by this and jumped out of bed. "Who are you!?" I demanded. The same guy who I saw at the pool was standing in front of me, getting up and walking towards me. "It's alright, I won't hurt you, I'm Bruce Banner, and you are my mate." he said hoping that it would somehow put me at ease. I was a little confused by what he said at first, but I remembered Alice telling me something about mermen. It took me seconds to realize that I was claimed by a merman. My eyes widened. "Oh, my, you're a merman, my friend was right about this, and I didn't believe her!" I shouted in hysterics hoping that Alice was ok. "If you let me go, I won't press charges against you, please!" I said hoping that he would release me so that I could find my friends and go home. "I…I can't. I'm sorry, I just can't. I'm not losing you, not when I am close to still retaining my humanity despite risking turning into a monster." He said with his eyes pleading to understand me.

"What do you mean 'turning into a monster?' what happened to you?" I asked hoping to get some answers. "Well, I'm actually older than you think, myself and some other men were cursed as a result of someone who insulted a goddess, Hera I think it was, and we were turned into mermen as a result of that kind of thing happening." He explained. I felt bad that this happened because of an insult, but I knew that Hera had a nasty temper in Greek mythology, as explained by Alice. I hoped that Alice was alright. "So, that's what happened, but still, please let me go!" I demanded again. "What's your name?" he asked, completely ignoring my question. "Why do you want to know my name?! You kidnapped me and took me wherever we are, please let me go!" I demanded, nearly going into hysterics. He just walked up to me casually and just as I was about to grab something to hit him with, he kissed me. I didn't know why, but that made my emotions seep away, as if some unused part of my head made my emotions go away. He pulled away and hugged me. "I know that it's not easy, and trust me if I could let you go, I would, but, once the bond starts, there is no breaking it." He said smoothing his hand on my back, and I did feel some sort of bond, but I wouldn't admit it. I let myself answer his question about my name. "My name is Betty Ross, I'm a scientist with SHEILD." I said, hoping for at least that he could know who I am.

* * *

Clint POV

I looked over at my mate as I was getting myself dressed, and I thought her to be a goddess, but I needed to somehow win her trust so that the bond would be established firmly and fully between us, and I hoped that our kids would be like her, strong and stubborn. I hated that she was throwing the trinkets at me in the shops and running away, but she could consider herself lucky because I held back when I first saw her.

The wine that passed those red full lips made me want to jump her right there and I didn't give a damn as to who would be watching us. I could tell that she was strong by the way her muscles were defined after seeing her in the gym on the cruise, going onto treadmills, pumping iron, doing the occasional kickboxing, and I could tell that she was stubborn also because she thought that mermen weren't real, oh we're real alright, as real as trees that would stand. As she woke up, I could tell that it wouldn't be pretty at all.

Natasha POV

I was dreaming that I was being killed by the person, who bit me, and showed no mercy. Alice wasn't there, Jane wasn't there, not even Darcy, I hoped that all of them were ok. I woke up to a strange place, and I personally hoped that I was dreaming. "Don't even think of pinching yourself, my mate, you're awake." A sassy voice spoke. I turned and there was the guy who I threw those souvenirs and knick knacks at, and who I saw at the wine tasting. "YOU! Who, what are you?!" I asked getting into my attack position while trying to calm my hysteria down some inches. "I'm Clint, darling mate." He said somewhat gently. "Alice was right, she was right, Alice WHERE ARE YOU!?" I shouted to the ceiling, hoping that somehow I would be answered.

"This Alice was right to know what we are; besides, I'm old enough to be your damn forefather. What's your name?" he asked and I could tell that he wanted to make conversation. "Agent Natasha Romanoff of SHEILD." I said, at least allowing him one question answered for right now. "Natasha, such a beautiful name for someone beautiful like yourself." Clint said, trying to humor me. "Oh, stop trying to humor me, release me!" I demanded. Clint just smirked at me. "Sorry kitten, but no can do. If I let you go, I get you back, that's kind of the rule of the bond between both of us, but I hope that you and I can get to know one another well." He said as if I was talking to him about the weather. I could tell it was going to be trying, but I wasn't giving up until myself and my friends were safe on solid land, not with these _things!_

* * *

Darcy POV

I was still fuzzy on what happened last night, but I felt like major crap after the events, the last thing I remembered was being chased down by someone with honey blonde hair while he was battling the security personnel who were trying to restrain him from getting to me, and the first time I saw him, I was just lounging at the pool, doing my thing, when I saw the guy. He was so hot, I wanted to jump his bones right there without hesitation. I got up and I noticed that I was not in my stateroom with Jane. I was in a whole different room somewhere else I think. "Hello? Who's there?" I asked, hoping that someone would answer. "Oh, good. You're up, my beloved." The voice said. I turned and there was the same man who I saw at the pool. "You, who are you?" I asked hoping to have some answers. "I am Fandral. I hope that you could get to know me better." He said. "Hi, Fandral… I'm Darcy and I hope that you don't turn me into your breakfast." I said nervously, looking for something to hit him with.

Fandral POV

It amused me that my mate was looking for something to hit me, but I wouldn't let myself lose my mate, not after I claimed her last night. I just went up to her and as I did come towards her, she grabbed a frying pan, swinging at me with it, until she lost her balance and fell, making it my opportunity to catch her by the waist. This was going to be trying, having my mate love me, but it would be worth it in the end, when we have our bond established and have our offspring born, but I need to woo her, it will be very much worth it in the end, whether we have good times and bad.

* * *

Thor POV

I lay in our bed with my mate, stroking her soft skin with my fingers while holding her in my embrace. I had higher hopes than anyone else that I would be human again with her. Sure back in my days, I had women to fool around with, but I wasn't even urging myself to leave this woman, my intended mate and mother of my children, so small, yet so mighty. She ran from me at the theatre on the ship, but I caught up to her in the end and made her mine, hoping that I would keep her safe, it was my duty, my honor, and now my most vital task that will break this curse of being a sea creature.

The day I met my oldest friend Loki, I felt at ease knowing that I was not alone in my quest for retaining humanity. I wanted to still have my humanity when I would find a mate and have children with her, with my children marrying and having my grandchildren and so on and so forth. The first time I had seen her, she was playing this mini golf game that people would nowadays play. I was nervous around her, but back in my days as a Viking, women were nervous or excited around me! But I was ready to retain my humanity while being a merman forever; I wouldn't withstand other millennia in the ocean finding another to cherish in order to prevent me from being a bloodthirsty monster. She smelled exquisite to me, like fresh snow that falls, it took my breath away the way she looked, but I had to be gentle with her, she's my mate after all. I smiled as she moved in her sleep, aware that she was awake and well.

Jane POV

I heard Alice scream, thinking that she was a goner, I ran as fast as I could to get away, but the blonde man that I had seen caught up with me and put be against the wall, thinking he was going to rape me right there. I begged him not to hurt me and that I was sorry for hitting him. 'I won't harm you, for you are my mate. You are my only hope of retaining humanity,' he said before biting me on my neck, having me scream in the shock and pain of the bite. I personally thought that I was dead, until I opened my eyes. I looked around, trying to get a sense of where I was and I was scared that I was dead, but then a familiar voice started speaking. "Good, you are up, my mate. Did you sleep well at all?" he asked stroking my face and I backpedaled away from him, bumping into a wall. He came up to me and had both hands on the sides of my head, and his knee in between my legs, he clearly didn't want me going anywhere.

"Who are you?! Where did you take me!?" I demanded, going into hysteria. "Shh, I am Thor, and as for where you are, you are safe, safer with me than any other being on this world." He said, nuzzling my neck with his nose and he kissed me where my mark was. Was it a reminder that I was now his, or was it to try and soothe the pain? I didn't know which, but I wasn't ready to find out. "Enough games! Let me go, I won't press charges against you, please!" I said desperately hoping that this crazy person called Thor would at least let me go. I started crying thinking that my friends were dead, but I wasn't going to let it affect me in any way, but Thor somehow wiped my tears from my face gently, and I at first flinched, thinking that he was going to hurt me, but after he was doing this, I chastised myself for being paranoid. I was silently begging for my friends to find me, if they were alive and well.

* * *

Loki POV

I still held my mate's warm, soft body in my arms, threading my fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp, it was glorious indeed. When I saw her on the Poseidon deck, with her eyes on me, I was the one who was mesmerized by her. It took me more than enough strength to not claim her during dinner, but that no longer mattered. She was here with me, breathing in her sleep, I thank the gods that she didn't snore in her sleep, and she was so quiet. I moved my finger down her face, admiring how soft her skin was, and how full her lips looked. I longed to feel those lips against me, covering every inch of my body, but I need to be patient.

She knows that I am a merman, so her intelligence was what I admired, when she explained to her friend about our mating season, I wanted to bite her right there. But right now, she was there, and for the first time in so many years, we found our mates, and we would finally still have our humanity and have children. I smiled down at her as she was snuggling herself closer to me, as if I was the only one she had left, the only one to love her, care for her. I held her impossibly closer to my chest and sniffed her neck, still having that essence, and kissed her where my mark was, hoping that it would soothe the pain she might have. As she started moving in her sleep, I became more aware that she was starting to wake up, I had a feeling she might go into hysterics, so I must be gentle with her before I would woo her and make her mine, she must know that I _will _be there for her and our children.

Alice POV

The last thing I remembered seeing was the dark haired man pressing kisses to my face, saying that I was his mate and that he would rather be tortured than hurt me, before he bit me. Then the last thing I remembered hearing was hearing Jane scream, thinking that she would be dead, I felt tears coming out of my eyes remembering. Then, I felt fingers wiping my tears away gently, which felt strange. "Shh, what's wrong, my mate, having a nightmare?" a voice gently whispered in my ear, and I felt hands smoothing up and down my back. My eyes popped open to that man, the one who I saw on the Poseidon deck, and dinner. "W-w-w-w-who a-a-are y-y-you?!" I stammered scared out of my wits, trying to get away from him, only to pull me closer to his chest, and something told me to relax, like my brain was telling me to calm the fuck down. "I'm Loki. You don't need to be afraid of me, what's your name?" Loki asked. "Alice Donovan." I said without thinking. "Alice, it means "the truthful one" in Greek. Perfect fit for you, my mate." He said kissing my neck, where I could tell where the mark was, it still hurt, but when he kissed it, it felt like he put ice on it, it was soothing. I desperately wondered if my friends were okay, Pepper, Natasha, Darcy, I wondered if they even were still alive. "Please, let me go, I won't call the police or anything, just please let me go." I begged. Loki looked at me annoyed. "No, I can't. You will stay with me, where you will be safe from harm, my mate, from any threat." He said still smoothing his hands on my back. I felt like I was stuck in a bad dream, except that this was reality, I wasn't still in my stateroom sleeping, I was actually in a strange place with someone who claimed that I was his mate, even though I knew what he was.

* * *

Tony POV

My mate had woken up and the next thing that I knew, she started hitting me like crazy, calling for some other names like "Alice" or some other name and "Where are you?!" I tried to get her calm, but it's as if she's still in shock about me biting her in the casino on the ship. "Calm down, you're safe with me, no one can hurt you." I said trying to soothe her fears of me, not that I can blame her. After all, I did kidnap her and take her to our home, where we would be hidden from the world without people being suspicious about us, along with my other companions and their mates, who I figured were her friends. "I'm not safe around _you, _you kidnapped me and took me somewhere where I can't really go anywhere without you close by!" she said in hysterics.

"I know, but I will be there for you, and our children, you just need to trust and love me." I said hoping that she would see reason. "If we have any children, the first thing I'm doing is getting them away from you!" she screamed, still shouting out for her friends to help her. "You don't understand, Pepper, I can't be without you for right now, you are my mate, I have gone on for so long without a mate." I begged, still trying to hold her in my arms, even though she was still fighting me. "You could find someone else, just let me go, please!" she screamed, going into shock. When she slowly lost strength, she collapsed. Her strength was good, that was for sure, and it meant that our kids would be strong.

Pepper POV

I slept in Tony's arms for some majority of the morning, until I woke up again and I didn't feel like struggling again as the words were somewhat starting to sink in, but I wouldn't rest until I knew that everyone was ok. So I got up and started walking around the place, at least hoping to get a sense of where I was, and it was _huge!_ I even looked over me and saw some tubes full of water, and as I was walking, I saw what looked like my friend Alice in the kitchen. I instantly ran up to her, calling her name. "Pepper! I thought you were dead!" she said crying. "I thought you were dead too, oh, god, where the hell are we!?" I asked, afraid that Tony would somehow find me. "I don't know, but I guess we can't really go anywhere." She said. "So, we just live with our kidnappers!?" I said feeling like I was going crazy. "No, but that doesn't mean that we aren't going to be helpless." She said. We turned on the TV. And it was not a pretty thing to have happen: the news was on, and they were talking about our 'disappearance'. "Oh, this is _beyond bad_. SHEILD probably knows that you guys are gone by now, or they must now know after watching the news!" I said. I desperately hoped that someone would find us and get us out of here!

* * *

**Hope you liked this one!**

**Rate and review!**

**X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay then, this is yet another chapter! don't worry, Fury and Agent Hill will be in the next chapter, but right now, things get already crazy!**

**disclaimer: don't own anyone except OC!**

**warning: trigger for mild violence, language**

Chapter 3: Through the eye of the storm, you are never alone

Alice POV:

I watched the news, horrified that what happened to us was true, to where tears poured out of my eyes like rain in the night, covering my face. Pepper went on her knees to comfort me. "It's ok, we can get out of this Alice, and we just need to find out if the others are okay. If you're here, then everyone else is here." She said putting my head to her shoulder. It didn't take long for the other women to start pouring downstairs surveying where they were. They saw me crying and when they saw that we were on the news, they knew we had to get out of there while we still could. "How about we sneak out of here when they come back to the ocean, they can only be on land for a few days, and when we 'sleep' tonight, we sneak out of there and find a town to call for help." I said. Jane was a little worried about the plan because she was afraid they might find out we were gone.

"How are we going to do that? It's going to be dangerous." She said worriedly. Darcy stepped in the conversation. "Guys, Alice is right, we need to find a way out of here, but like Jane said, it's going to be dangerous trying to let alone even do that." She said, trying to keep her composure. "I don't care; none of us belong here in this _place, _wherever it is!" Natasha shouted. I knew she didn't like where we were. We had to be flawless with the timing; otherwise, I was afraid of what would happen if the mermen found out their mates were gone. I eventually went back to my room, where my 'mate' was waiting for me. "So, how do you like our new home, Alice?" he asked wrapping his arms around me. "It's…different. Different from where I would be in terms of homes." I said, hoping to keep my fear of him out of my voice and not drop any big hints about my escape from this place. "Like good different or bad different?" he asked. "Good different, I guess." I said. He turned my face to look toward his, looking into those piercing green eyes. "Don't be afraid to say anything to me, I won't do anything horrible to you, alright, Alice?" he said assuring me with a peck to my fore head. How was I going to be able to get out of there, when my own mate actually cared about me? I must be careful about how to approach my own escape plan.

* * *

Jane POV:

I went back to Thor's room where he was laying on the bed, reading a book, probably about the things that happened on earth. When he saw me, he lit up like a Christmas tree. "Hello, my mate. I hope that you are comfortable here in this house." He said with slight hope in his eyes. "I am it's just that I never expected to be kidnapped and taken somewhere strange while I was on vacation with my friends." I said, still feeling sad and shocked that it happened. His face changed from one of hope to regret after I said this to him. "I am sorry, but try to understand that I and my companions need to retain our humanity, we're tired of having an urge to kill all who swim in our waters. We're tired of not finding our other half to still have our human intelligence." He said, and I could tell that he was trying to get me to see reason, but I wasn't going to falter on the fact that I wanted _out of this place!_ He got up after marking his place, came up to me and embraced me, trying to calm my nerves even though he was making it worse, but something in my head caused the emotions to leak out, having me feel content and at peace, although I wanted to feel scared, frantic, or even panicked, but my brain wasn't allowing that to happen. Once I and my friends are gone from this place and back to the US, it will be the way it was, peaceful and we choose to live how we want. All we need to do is get out of this place, get to a town and call for help.

* * *

Natasha POV:

I was doing some kickboxing when I noticed my 'mate' walk in the gym, wanting to spar with me. So we did this for a while and went back to 'our room' where he went to read a book and I went to shower. "Tasha, do you feel any comfortable here?" Clint asked. "I still feel uneasy about being here just because you _need _to still have your humanity." I sighed. "Look, it wasn't what we wanted, being cursed by Hera, but here we are, and I am tired of being the immortal sea freak that needs the love of a human in order to still have my humanity." He said getting me to see reason. I was aching for the sight of my home, even if it was in the city that never sleeps, my chair, my bed, my bathroom, my crazy neighbors, everything there. Standing between me and my home was a phone call to an embassy or Director Fury for some backup. I could almost taste the sweetness of freedom.

* * *

Third person POV:

After a morning and afternoon of careful, flawless timing of their escape when they would 'sleep', then came the evening, where everything had to be precisely executed, or everything would be lost to the bunch of women wanting to see the sights of home. Eventually, after some time dining with the men, they all went to bed to sleep, at least the men went to sleep, the women were secretly planning their escape without them knowing about it, but there is a catch: what the women don't know is that if a merman's mate is at a good enough distance from him, his beastly side awakens, coming to reclaim its mate. Not even Alice knew about this even after studying the merman species.

* * *

Alice POV:

When I was 'deep in my sleep' I woke up with my regular clothes still on, carefully getting out of the bed without disturbing Loki from his sleep. I snuck out of bed, tiptoeing down the stairs, waiting for the others to get downstairs when the men were deep in their sleep. Natasha went downstairs first meeting me in the living room. "Hey, how long did it take him to sleep?" I whispered. "Maybe a little over 30 minutes, I'm not really sure." She whispered back. Eventually, the rest of us were downstairs dressed and ready to scramble to the nearest town to call for help. "Ok, once we do this, we need to be very careful about not making too much noise when we get away from the house. Watch out for sticks or anything that would make noise." I said as we got to the front door. We opened the door and ran for it, not making any noise, and feeling more invigorated about escaping from the place knowing that we might be home relaxing in our own beds. We got to a faraway enough distance from the place, and we had to be careful about where we were, deciphering friend from foe in unchartered territories.

Loki POV:

I woke up in my bed, trying to feel for my mate, but noticing that she wasn't there. I looked around the house, frantic about where she was, until I felt my beast awaken after reviewing the security footage and realizing that she and my companion's mates escaped by themselves. I wondered why my mate had been acting strange and I realized that she really wanted to be away from me desperately. My other companions noticed this too, and their beastly sides awakened as well, eyes darkening and changing to that of a snake's. We had to get them back to satisfy our animal instincts and have a way of still having our humanity. I felt my fangs extend and my claws come out of my fingernails, knowing that my inner beast had awakened, wanting its mate back at all costs. We went out the door, following their scent. 'If you thought I would let you get away from me, you have never seen my inner beast.' I thought to myself, following her smell.

* * *

Jane POV:

My friends and I were making good progress on getting to a town to call for help, so far nothing had come to get us, we were determined, but the problem was how long it was going to take before we would find _somebody _to call for help. "How much longer will it take for us to find a town, there's nothing but birds, squirrels, an owl, a wolf howling, it's too quiet out here." I asked. "I have no idea Jane, but we need to keep going by following the trail, I hope to god that it leads somewhere, like a payphone or something." Alice said. "If I see a payphone, I have some quarters and dimes to use to call for help." Pepper said offering her coins. We suddenly heard something that was a crossover between a lion's roar, organ pipes, and loud hissing. "What the _holy fucker _was that!?" Darcy asked scared out of her mind. "That is _not _a normal noise that someone or some_thing_ makes, unless it's a mythological beast." I said suddenly getting frantic.

We started going a little more faster until we were running like crazy, it felt like we were on the Carnival Pride all over again, except we weren't on a ship, we were on solid ground. We ran faster and faster until the roaring sounded closer than we thought and suddenly, they were in front of us, looking at us like we were snacks. "Oh, great, Now what do we do!?" Natasha yelled, getting into her combat position. Alice looked like she was about to have a stroke, but tried to keep herself calm, the only problem was, if she got extremely stressed out, she gets a very bad panic attack. "Alice, try and calm down, ok, take deep breaths." I said trying to get her breathing under control. She was too scared of them to even think of being calm. "RUN!" Pepper shouted having all of us run in the other direction, but Alice was glued to the spot to move.

* * *

Alice POV:

I had never seen anything so scary in my whole life! Loki at his most animalistic gave me very bad shivers down my spine and I had just remembered leaving my medicine, an inhaler, on the ship, but I had to work on my own, with some professional help, to help me control my breathing enough for me to try and escape, but sheer fear and panic glued me to the spot. Jane was sweet enough to drag me with her to the other direction, remembering that we had to get away, but Loki caught up with me, knocking me down to the ground, winding me out temporarily, but not enough to get up and run. "Jane run! Just get out of here!" I wheezed begging her to go.

When she left with the blonde man in pursuit of her, Loki turned me around to look at him, and I wished I remembered my inhaler before we left, because I felt like my lungs were going to bleed from breathing so hard. He looked at me like I was a dessert dish, and then calmed down enough to try and talk to me. "Alice, why did you try to run from me?" he asked. I was trying to say something, but I ended up feeling like I was going to cough up blood from my heart beating too fast and my breathing too fast. He noticed this and tried to have me calm. "Are you an asthmatic?" he asked frightened for me. "No….it…only happens….when I get….very bad….panic…attacks…"I said managing to squeeze out my voice from my vocal cords.

Loki POV:

I had not counted on this happening to my own mate, who gets asthma-related symptoms when she gets too scared. I started rubbing her back gently, trying to help her breathing get back to normal. "It's alright; take slow breaths, inhale and exhale, and take slow breaths, darling…" I cooed, hoping to encourage her to breathe properly. I felt like the biggest idiot and most inconsiderate husband in history for not finding out about this, I would think she would tell me after she warmed up to me, but not like this. "I'm sorry that I ran away, please don't kill me." She said when she somehow managed to get her breathing under control, but still afraid of me. I felt like she speared me when she said that, it went against everything I ever had because of the bond that we share partially. "I won't kill you, if I do, I feel like my soul is gone, and I will be no more than a shell of who I am." I said trying to have her calm.

* * *

Pepper POV:

I ran through the trail like a bat out of hell and I nearly twisted my ankle when I fell down after tripping over a tree root. I got back up and continued running, but Tony caught up to me and knocked me down, facing me with the most terrifying of eyes that I had ever seen in my life. He was calm enough in my presence to try and talk to me. "Pepper, why did you run from me?" he asked. "You kidnapped me, took me to a strange place, and me and Alice found out on the TV that they know we disappeared from the ship. How do you expect me to react, like I have the Stockholm syndrome, like Bella Swan from that movie that I can't stand at all?!" I shouted feeling my face burn from anger. "I know that it's going to be tough living with me, believe me, but I don't _ever _want to endure another mating season without a mate to share my bed with." He said trying to get me to listen to him. It was a bunch of bullshit if I ever heard of it; Tony carried me on his shoulder, more than likely heading back to the house.

Tony POV:

I knew my mate wasn't happy about this happening, but even she should've known that if a merman's mate leaves, his inner beast awakens. I smelled her essence, taking in the aroma therapeutic scent, making my beating heart ease to normality and my inner beast calm, waiting once again to come out and play. She was a fighter, that was for sure, but that didn't mean that I didn't love her, it meant that our kids would be able to survive out in this world.

* * *

Thor POV:

I chased after my mate, she was small, but she was fast, but I was even faster than her. I eventually sprinted towards her and tackled her down to the ground, trying to restrain her. She tried hitting me, but I captured her arms and looked her in the eyes, and she stopped, as if she was afraid of me, of my inner beast. I saw that she was trying to have her friend calm, but her sheer fear wouldn't let her go far away. "Why would you run from me, do you hate me at all?" I asked. "No, not at all, but I don't want to stay there forever just because it's safe." She said trying to reason with me. "I know that it's not at all what you wanted, but give me a chance, and I will make you happy, with every last breath on my body." I pleaded trying to reason with her. I took her in my arms and we headed back home, our home.

* * *

Natasha POV:

When I saw what happened with Alice when she had her panic attack, I thought she was a dead woman. As I kept on running, running more than I ever did in my life, I heard the roar again and knew that it was Clint, and clearly he's not happy that I tried to leave him behind, but I wasn't going to stay with someone who would kill me at any second, whether it would happen or not. I ran until I got to what looked like a huge, rocky wall with no way to climb it. I turned and he was there, getting ready for the kill. "I did tell you that if you left, I get you back, right? Did you think I was kidding when I said that Natasha?" he asked as he approached me, eyes like a snakes and claws that could tear me in half. "No, but I'm not staying and watching my friends suffer like this!" I shouted trying to fight him, but he was stronger than me, but I kept fighting and fighting, until I finally gave up from losing my strength. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Clint rolling his eyes and shaking his head in exasperation.

Clint POV:

I did tell her that if she left I would have to get her back, did I not? She was meant to be my mate; the problem is that she is not accepting me as her future husband. I want to have children, kids that would have our features like her complexity and the color of my hair and all that stuff that would show on children. I just want her to love me, but it's going to be difficult for all of us.

* * *

Third person POV:

They all got back to the house, with Loki getting his mate back to his room, having a fresh new perspective about his mate, knowing that a panic attack would cause her symptoms to erupt, Clint prepping for a morning argument, it would be trifling, but it would be worth it in the end, if they would get there that is.

* * *

**Rate and review!**

**X3**

**hoped you guys liked this new version, hope to make the next bunch of chapters interesting for you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey-o guys! here's yet another chapter for this revised and rewritten story that i hope is to your liking! i have a poll on my profile that has to do with a fanfic i want to start on sometime, but i need a little help from you guys!**

**warning: language, emotional moments, crazy cliffhanger **

**disclaimer: i own no one except my OC! **

Chapter 4: There is a fire within her eyes, choking my senses, now I am searching for what's beyond the flames…

Loki POV:

I woke up the next morning with my inner animal still purring in rejoice after getting my mate back, she didn't understand it, but I _needed _her in order to still have my humanity, I needed her to prevent me from turning into a bloodthirsty killer at all costs, but she just wasn't understanding it, not a single bit, I wondered what caused her to be like this, when getting scared might actually kill her, what was the trigger that started her condition, my animal screamed at me to find out, he was getting so desperate for it, desperate for me to find out _everything _about her, what she liked, what she hated, what she was afraid of, every single aspect of her life, I wanted to know desperately, along with the animal. I looked over at her and tears _still _poured out of her eyes, I didn't want her to be upset, I wanted to wipe out her tears, her pain, suffering, I wanted the negative aspects about her _wiped clean _and replaced with desire, passion, love, happiness, all for me, I wanted to be the object of her desire, affection, her happiness, gods I wanted to be the man of her dreams. I knew she would be hungry so I decided to make us breakfast, thank the gods for food network and all those methods of cooking I learned through the centuries I was a merman, trying to adapt to a new world, I didn't know how to prepare my own meals as a royal, but over the years, I mastered it to the best of my abilities. As I was preparing our meal, I looked forward the most to having Alice surrender herself to me so that I could lick, touch, kiss and love every inch of her body, I wanted her sprawled out before me, writhing against me as I would take her, savoring and relishing her cries of pleasure and passion, but I must be careful of her. I also looked forward to seeing her give birth to our children, cherish them, adore and love them, but I needed her to love me first before any of those things would happen.

I had breakfast ready for both of us, I contemplated on how I would woo her, normally women would go crazy when it would come to flowers, candy, poetry, sweet nothings and promises, things that they like, I wasn't exactly as suave as my brothers back in my old days as a Viking prince alongside Thor, a prince from another kingdom, but I would do my best to romance her without her trying to get away from me.

* * *

Agent Hill POV:

My god, our best people, taken…taken from where they were vacationing until they got back to SHIELD, it was especially bad timing from what people have told me about 'mermen' abducting certain women and disappearing for good, I was _so afraid _of what would happen with them now that they were with those…._things_, they would be killed, raped, abused, we needed to find out where they were, but as we reviewed the footage from the cruise and had their possessions back with us on the Helicarrier, it was going to be difficult finding their location because the mermen had the power to manipulate electricity, so that gave off an interference that would screw up the signal and signatures, we kept looking for them tirelessly, I personally vowed to get them back alive and not dead, battered, whatever, I felt personally responsible, granting them their time off and not heeding that silly warning about women being out in the ocean for the first six months. I always thought that mermaids or mermen were just myths until that moment when Director Fury and I were viewing the footage, trying to get an identification of the men who kidnapped them; I must have looked so melancholy that tears started running down my face because the next thing I knew, Coulson had his hand on my shoulder.

"Agent Hill, don't blame yourself for what happened, we didn't know this would happen to the women and I know agents Romanoff and Donovan can take care of themselves along with Dr. Foster, Dr. Ross and the other women who were taken away, trust me on this." He said assuring me that it wasn't my fault, despite knowing that I felt responsible for what happened. "I know, but every hour and minute they're gone, I feel like I sent them to their doom, the point of no return, we need to get them back, but the problem is that the electrical interference those mermen give off messes up our systems, making it _virtually impossible _to pinpoint their location. Damn it all, I should have had them wait longer!" I yelled slamming my hands on the desk and clenching my fists, squeezing them to where I would have nearly caused my hands to bleed due to my nails digging into my skin. "Hill, it's not your fault, alright, if I have to tell you that over and over again, I will. We'll find them, ok?" Fury said patting my back, I got myself together and continued with helping with the search for one of our own. 'Alice, Natasha, Jane, Betty, hang in there, we'll get you out of there, I swear it.' I vowed as I looked at the monitor as it was trying to get the location despite the interference those damn mermen were giving off.

* * *

Alice POV:

Failed, I _completely _failed in our esc ape attempt, I did research a little on mermen and I didn't think that his inner animal would come out if I got too far away, if a merman's fucking mate was too far away from him. It was _much worse _than when I first discovered my 'condition', the hard way, during high school: I had been in my English 12 class and went to the bathroom to relieve myself, but as I got there, I saw what looked like an old teacher I had for my 9th grade science class with his pants and underwear at his ankles, and a girl who was an old classmate of mine on the bathroom sink, with her legs apart and skirt bunched at her waist, her underwear torn off, her shirt and bra torn open and off, and she looked like she was crying as he obviously was raping her, much to my absolute horror as my breathing was becoming more labored and shallow as I was trying to yell out for help, but eventually I had my cell phone out and opened up an app that would have ringtones on there, and had the volume up for as loud as could possibly be until another teacher came in, a special needs teacher and beat up my former science teacher before calling the police and me falling into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, I was on the hospital bed, covered with tubes and a mask and I heard the beeping of the heart monitor and my mom was in the hospital as my dad was still at work when it was happening, but eventually got to the hospital after my mom called him. I explained to the cops, who arrested the teacher, what I had seen in the bathroom and agreed to testify against him in court when I would be recuperated, enough to get to the courthouse and do what I needed to do. I looked at the girl who was raped, and for some strange reason, she was lying next to me on the bed, head on my chest as she was crying her eyes out whilst I had an oxygen mask on my face and had a few tubes on me as I wrapped my arms around her, giving her a hug. I asked her how long it was going on, it turns out it had been going on for 3 years because it started during her sophomore year in high school when he had to see her after class and he raped her on a desk, he was obsessed with her and if she were to have told anyone about it, he would do worse with her. I was prescribed an inhaler and therapy sessions before going to the courthouse to testify and he ended up getting life in prison without parole because he used a threat of violence and instilled fear into her.

I woke up to a really pleasant and delicious smell whilst I had tears still running down my face as I kept thinking about home, being at my parents house for a cook out, Christmas and Thanksgiving dinners, or just to visit them and talk about how things were going and if anything happened while I was gone. 'What the fuck did I do to deserve this in a past life, did I seduce another woman's husband, steal from a family, murder somebody, what!?' I thought to myself in sheer anger as I walked downstairs to the kitchen and looked at him and he looked…hopeful and pleading, maybe angry, whereas I looked at him with hatred and disgust, refusing to go _anywhere _near him. "Alice, come here and eat, you're probably hungry from last night, which I am _not _happy about." Loki said still at a table as I ended up sitting on the couch, refusing to even look at him. He grew impatient after I was not talking to him for maybe five minutes.

"Alice, I'm not happy that you tried to get away from me last night, but I am more than willing to go past that little incident, now _come here and eat_." He said firmer this time around. "What the _hell _am I supposed to even say to you, 'sorry that I tried to get away from you because you kidnapped me during my goddamn vacation and took me to the middle of nowhere!?' is that what you want me to say!?" I yelled trying to suppress a sob that nearly came out. He was growling and I heard him slam the palm of his hand on the table, causing the plates, silverware and cups to shake a little while I jumped at the sound. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath so that my breathing doesn't go haywire again before standing up from the couch, going to the table and sitting on the chair, looking down at the plate, and it looked delicious, eggs were nicely cooked, sausage looked mouthwatering, the toast looked good, and I saw a glass of orange juice along with a vitamin and there was even another plate, this time it had a waffle with butter and maple syrup on it. I was wary of eating the food because I thought he poisoned or drugged it.

"That's better, I didn't know what you liked, so I thought 'go crazy and hope for the best,' I didn't drug or poison anything if you're wondering that." He said in a more pleasant yet shy tone. I picked up the vitamin and juice and put the vitamin in my mouth first before drinking the juice, which tasted like it was freshly squeezed minutes ago. I looked at him and he was eating his food as I was contemplating another escape plan in my head, hoping this time around, it wouldn't fail. Hunger won out over pride as I started eating my breakfast, feeling relief as the food settled into my stomach, but I didn't want to eat too fast or I would be sick. After we were done, although I would have gotten the plates over to the sink, he got them for me and put them in the sink, then turned to me with a wistful expression. "When the time comes dear Alice, you might even be happy to be here with me, on the couch watching some shows, playing with our little ones, you might even be happy with me when we would swim around the water, splashing one another around, and when we would make love, me forever whispering things in your ear while you moan out my name, Alice." he said blissfully, much to my utter dismay and absolute horror at the idea of being with my kidnapper and having kids with him, the only way I would be happy is if I would be back in SHIELD doing some missions with Natasha, not playing house with a lovesick creature that would very well kill me without hesitation.

* * *

Darcy POV:

Well that didn't go as planned, never thought anything like that would wind up happening, those fish men coming after us when we had freedom for who knew how long, taking us back to this….prison they call a house. Worst of all, I didn't know if Alice survived her panic attack or not, I mentally prayed that she was alright and not a rotting corpse in the woods. I thought of the happier times, like Alice doing some karaoke and belting out a few ABBA songs while the crowd was cheering. I remember her being at a table with a group of rowdy people, especially one who danced like an idiot. She enjoyed herself back then, not having to worry about panicking so bad she would need to use her inhaler. But, things were different, in a _very bad _way of speaking; I was trapped in a house, with a man who obviously took romance in the _completely wrong _direction. I went to the bathroom and saw that the fresh new mark was bleeding a little bit. God that hurt like a bitch! As I was cleaning the wound on my neck, I didn't notice Fandral on the couch until I walked out of the bathroom and he scowled while he quirked his eyebrow up at me, looking to scold me like I was a damn child.

"Darcy, Darcy, Darcy, why did you try to get away from me, did you not like it here, where you are safe, secure, even loved?" he asked. I widened my eyes in rage and dismay. "'Safe' more like I'm a damn prisoner with no way out of this, this _cage! _I want OUT OF HERE!" I screamed, which didn't seem to faze him a bit, making me _really angry. "_Back in my days, I had sisters who would shout over everything, so no point in shouting at me, my mate and this is not a _cage, _this is our home, our sanctuary, our escape, dear Darcy." He said nonchalantly, I felt the fury bubbling up inside me and I wanted to kill him right then and there, so I grabbed something I could find that was heavy and threw it at him, but he dodged it, and I was close to screaming in anger and frustration. I ended up going back into the bathroom and slammed it shut, filled up a bathtub with water and took my glasses off. After it was filled the way I wanted, I turned the knobs of the faucet and plunged my head in the water and started screaming loudly, screaming about what happened with me the past two days, screaming about the loss of my freedom, my marital status, everything, and worst of all, I had no idea of whether everyone else was alright.

Eventually, I got my head out of the tub and just collapsed on the floor just crying my eyes out, wanting my pain to just get out of my mind, my body, my soul, I wanted out of this place, I wanted to be back home, back to listening to my iPod until it runs out of juice, watching some movies and TV, going out to places with a guy who I could converse with, but it just wasn't happening at this moment, and I hoped to _god _and every deity out there that Alice was cooking up a flawless escape plan that wouldn't result in all of us being found by those mermen and taken back to this place again.

Fandral POV:

I was so enraged when Darcy managed to run from me while I was still asleep. I needed to be patient with her, take my time before she would accept me as her mate, oh how I longed for when it should happen, her surrendering herself to me, wrapping her arms around me, and everything that went with that one confession I wanted to grasp so badly. I heard her cry and although I wanted to go in the bathroom to comfort her, I couldn't agitate her further than I already had when I mentioned that the shouting wouldn't do her any good for her and I. I only hoped that my mate would warm up to me, smile at me, kiss me with those full lips of hers, make love with me whilst she was screaming my name, I wanted all those things with her, but I needed a whole new approach to how I was to woo her. I knew she would be hungry when she would be out of the bathroom eventually, so I decided to bring up some English muffins to our room before going into the pool passage to the ocean, hoping to help me think of a way to woo her and get her to see how much she would be happy here with me than anywhere else.

While I was swimming in the ocean, looking down at my tail, a severely constant reminder of what happened with me when all I had done was swim in the water, unknowingly developing a merman's tail until it was too late. I felt a disturbance in the water, anger was strong near me. I scanned the waters until I saw Loki, with his green merman tail developed and he was enraged about something. "Loki, what's wrong with you, old friend?" I asked when I approached him. "It's Alice, she's so stubborn it could rival even me, she avoided talking to me during breakfast, and when I told her about how she could be happy with me, I felt her feelings of horror, disgust, like she would rather want me _dead _than have me as her husband and the father of our children, Fandral, what should I even do about this?" he asked me, nearly to the point of surfacing and shooting up lightning in the sky due to his anger. "Loki, try to give it some time, she'll come around, don't dwell on it." I said assuring him before challenging him to a race across the ocean; he always loved doing it so I figured if he did it for long enough, he would calm down.

* * *

Thor POV:

I was holding my mate in my arms, so tight as if she would vanish at any moment into thin air the second I let go of her, she wasn't accepting me as her mate to the point where she would run from our home, our sanctuary, our haven, but it didn't matter because she was back in my arms, such a tiny woman yet so strong. I wondered what she liked, what her life was like, what made her cry, I wanted to know everything about her, even my animal was begging me to find out those very things about her as well as make her mine, but I needed to be patient with her, the only problem being if she were to escape from me again, my animal would reawaken and want her back at all costs. But right now, it was quiet, purring, rejoicing, while she was probably still angry about not getting away, I needed her to see that I would be there for her, I would freeze my arse off in Siberia if she asked that of me, I wanted her to love me as much as I somehow already loved her. I kissed the corner of her eye, lingering there as if I wanted it imprinted on her face somehow so that she knew and everyone else knew she was mine. I decided to make her some breakfast simply because I knew she would be very hungry from last night, which I hoped would never happen again. I wondered what it was about me that scared her so much that she would run from me last night, not that surprising considering I had kidnapped her from that ship, but what did I say to her that would cause her to do that last night? I shook those thoughts from my head as I was preparing her food, making all kinds of things for her, wondering what she liked as I knew I didn't know what she liked.

I heard footsteps as I could tell that it was my mate because I felt her feelings of drowsiness as she was coming down. "Hello little mate, I thought you might be hungry this morning, although I don't know what you normally like to eat for breakfast, but I sincerely hope that you enjoy your food." I said putting one plate where she was sitting. She looked at me with fearful eyes, wary about touching her food. "What's wrong, you don't like it?" I asked sadly. "No, it looks good, but I just don't understand why you won't let me go, I said I wouldn't press charges against you if you let me go, didn't I?" she asked with an ounce of anger in her voice. "You don't understand, if you try to leave me, then my animal awakens, wanting its mate back, you know that after you tried to leave last night, if you're here then it's quiet, it can rest easy knowing its mate is there, safe in this home." I explained, hoping then that she would understand why I needed her with me.

Jane POV:

After he told me about the inner animal, I shook my head furiously, not wanting all of this to be real and all of us sleeping in the staterooms, saying 'no more alcohol for me for _quite _a while!' but it was real, every square inch of all of this was real, we all weren't still in the stateroom, we were kidnapped by mermen who would hunt all of us down if we tried to leave the house, I hoped to anyone that Alice was cooking up an escape plan that would be this time around flawless because I wasn't going to waste another day with those mermen!

I ended up eating the food then running away from there and locked myself on the porch, crying and screaming to the skies, "Somebody, get us out of this place, please, someone help us, SOMEBODY!" while I was having really hot tears running down my face, wanting _somebody _to hear me so they could get me and my friends out of there, and live our lives the way we knew how, but right now, everything was gone, our vacation, ruined, and all I wanted to do was just go back to SHIELD and drop on the bed and cry until I couldn't do it anymore, but right now it wasn't happening. 'Alice, please come up with an escape plan that would be flawless and not have us hunted down by those mermen and taken back to this _prison _they call a house!' I prayed in my head.

* * *

Betty POV:

I found Alice on a balcony looking over the ocean, probably lost in thought with what she was thinking about, if it was about last night, I couldn't blame her a single bit as I knew she was still reeling from last night. "Alice, you alright?" I asked approaching her carefully as she gripped the rails with her hands, shoulders tensing and even exhaling sharply. "Yeah, considering that I feel repulsed by the _sheer _idea of having kids with someone who kidnapped me during a well-deserved vacation, and he even said that he looked forward to the day when he would be 'forever whispering things in my ear while I moan out his name,' I look forward to the day I see his rotting corpse on the shore as I walk away to relive my own life as _I _want to!" she said slamming her hands on the rail. I put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it with assurance, that she wasn't the only one so pissed about the situation. "Unless you have some sort of needle with something to knock the mermen out, we might be stuck here forever." I said sadly. I saw her head perk up after I said the phrase and she turned around with a look on her face. "What did you say?" she asked curious. "I said 'unless you have some sort of needle with something to knock the mermen out,—" I was cut off by Alice smooching me in happiness. "Dr. Betty Ross you are a genius! I might not have a needle, but I know that Loki keeps sleeping pills somewhere in the bathroom, I just need to be as subtle as possible to get them, find the others and have them meet up in the living room!" she said before going inside the house. Whatever she was thinking of doing with those sleeping pills, I hoped it would work with _every _fiber of my being.

I went to get Jane, Pepper, Darcy and Natasha and we all went to the living room. "Alice, you're alright, anyways, what's the new plan you're cooking up this time around, and please let it be a flawless one!" Darcy said trying to remain calm. Alice had an evil grin on her face, complete with rubbing the palms of her hands together. "Thanks to part of a statement made by Betty, we are going to use _sleeping pills _to knock them out for long enough to make our escape from the place and get into contact with SHIELD, get ones that dissolve in water or something, but we need to be as subtle as possible for this and commence it in the evening after dinner and into the night, so that we could slip out of there and hopefully not have those bastards catch up to us should they have their inner animals awakened." She said before going into her room, leaving myself and the others trying to keep an emotionless mask on and just 'sweet talk' those mermen for long enough to get the pills and put them in their drinks to dissolve them enough to avoid suspicion.

* * *

Third person POV:

As the women were getting the sleeping pills, they had to be _really _flawless and subtle about getting the sleeping pills and hiding them in a safe place. It got towards the evening and the women were doing nothing but being sweet towards the men, much to Alice and Natasha's disgust, but they were trained, thanks to SHIELD, how to be around the enemy when going undercover. Alice managed to sneak two Unisom pills into her pocket, careful of not having the pills crushed in her pocket. She went and made sure the other women had the pills carefully into their pockets before they would initiate their plan to knock the mermen out so they could safely sneak out of the house without having them wake up and try to get them back.

* * *

Tony POV:

Pepper strangely enough had been acting…different, like she wasn't hitting me and screaming at me when I would touch her, I thought maybe she's finally warming up to me, but I needed to be careful around her, but otherwise things were different around the place, Loki especially was baffled by how his mate was around him now, before she was hostile and wanted him dead instead of loving him and wanting his kids, we all were surprised by how they were now acting around us, so we needed to keep an eye on all of them thoroughly.

After we were done with dinner, we went back to our rooms, our mates in tow, and they were more civil, quiet, they were even conversing with us about the little things they did in their life, how they were at home, it was strangely freeing for us to have our mates talk to us, and hopefully it would continue from that point forward. I went to the bathroom to wash up for a little bit; I thought I had something on my face from swimming in the ocean all day long, trying to get Loki to calm himself down.

Pepper POV:

As he went to the bathroom, I took the pills from my pocket and put them in his glass of water, watching them dissolve in the water as he was taking his sweet time in the bathroom freshening up for when I would see him, at that moment I was thankful he was taking so long to shower as the pills kept dissolving in the water, and I was begging those pills to hurry the hell up with dissolving as I heard the water shut off. I don't know how long he took to dry himself but by the time he came out, the pills were fully dissolved and somewhat blended into the water. 'Come on, come on, take the water, Tony…' I said as he went to the bed, and kissed my nose before grasping the glass and drinking the water. "Good night Peps." He said before he was sleeping on his back, resting peacefully I hope. Maybe five minutes had passed before I knew he was asleep because of his snoring, and they say women snore!

I went downstairs, hopefully where the others were, and to my surprise they were there, waiting for me to get going somewhere. "Pepper, what took you?" Darcy asked before they all got up. "He loves taking his time with bathroom stuff, but he's asleep like a baby, pills and all inside him, how about you guys?" I asked waiting at the door for the rest of us. "It was a success, I even disabled the security cameras that were there, didn't even realize that until I looked around the place and found some wires, so it should be disabled so that it would be safe for us." Natasha said getting up from the sofa. "Alright, let's get going, hopefully this time around, they wouldn't wake up and hunt us down." Alice said before opening the door and we all got out of there, once again tasting freedom, but hopefully the pills were effective against those mermen enough for us to escape the place and get to a town and call for help.

* * *

Natasha POV:

We got further and further away from the place, half expecting that roar to ring out into the sky, half expecting them to still be asleep, but so far nothing was happening, that was great for all of us because we would be able to find a town and call for help. We got to a long stretch of road and approached a sign, we realized that we were somewhere in the UK, so we needed to reach a city and find a payphone.

We got even further with our journey and eventually hitched a ride over to London, where we would find a phone and call up SHIELD; luckily I knew Agent Hill's cell number so we got to a pay phone, got some coins from Pepper and dialed the numbers on the phone. "Come on Maria pick up, pick up…." I muttered to myself as Alice was waiting outside the phone booth. "Hello, this is Hill?" a voice answered almost sadly. "Maria, it's Agent Romanoff." I said on the phone, while looking around the streets. "Natasha, thank god you're alive, where are you guys?" she asked relieved. "We're in London, we need to have a pick up as soon as possible can you track our location, Hill?" I asked hoping she would. "We'll be able to do that, we just need to pin point it out before we can send a quinjet to pick you guys up." She said much to my relief. "Thank you, thank you so much, Agent Hill." I said with tears of pure happiness coming out of my eyes, I looked over at Alice and gave her a thumbs up, she was grinning like a lunatic, finally, we would get out of this place and be back in the states, _spasibo Bogu, _we would finally be back home.

It took them maybe an hour and a half before they would come and pick us up at Regents park in London, but we didn't hesitate to get on the quinjet and buckle ourselves up and as soon as it flew, we were crying tears of Joy, we were finally free and away from those mermen.

Alice POV:

We got to the Helicarrier and I was thrilled to be back with my friends and colleagues and just finally breathe air in, knowing that we were going to be away from those mermen permanently, especially Loki. When I got to my quarters, I saw my stuff from the ship, including my shampoo and body wash, and the first thing I did was grab my things and head for the bathroom to shower, getting all the grime, tears and anger washed clean from my body. I looked forward to a life without mermen, without Loki, without anything trying to disrupt my life.

After I was nice and clean, I met up with Natasha on the bridge, along with the others and sat on the chair, observing the activity on the bridge. "Thank god that's over." I said earning murmurs of agreement amongst all of us. "We'll need to debrief all of you tomorrow morning; obviously you guys look exhausted from your ordeal." Coulson said, much to our relief. "Yes sir." I said with a salute. We all got to our quarters and I changed to my pajamas before getting under my bed covers and sleeping through the night, looking forward to giving my mom a big hug and kiss and wondering how things were going.

* * *

Loki POV:

I woke up after a suddenly fitful nights rest, hoping to find Alice, but discovered to my absolute horror that she wasn't in the bed with me. "Alice, where are you, little mate?" I yelled out, hoping she would hear me, but there was no answer. "Alice, where are you?!" I yell out again, but again with no answer. I looked everywhere for her, she wasn't there which led me to one conclusion: she escaped from me yet again! "Goddamit all, not this again!" that was the voice of Clint, enraged that his mate was gone. Soon everyone else was downstairs with me. "Again, they escape us!" Bruce yelled trying to maintain control over his animal. "Guys, I checked the security cameras, they are disabled, someone must have cut the wires to the cameras before escaping the place!" Tony said before roaring with anger. Wherever you are this time Alice, I will _hunt you down, _make no mistake about that!

* * *

**Dun Dun DUN! i know, i know, 'why is there a cliffhanger!?' trust me when i say, it get crazy in the next chapter! **

**rate and review!**

**X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty then, Duckies here's the next chapter for this story, when i say that things will go crazy in this chapter, i _seriously _mean it, so hand on to your hats and seats because sh*t will go down people!**

**warning: trigger for kidnapping, language, violence, emotional moments, rape references**

**disclaimer: don't own anyone except plot and OC!**

Chapter 5: Now, the day has come, we are forsaken this time….

Alice POV:

The next morning after the rescue from London, Agent Coulson debriefed us on what happened while we were being held captive by those mermen. "Did those 'mermen' rape any of you in any way while you were being held captive?" he asked. "No sir, although when we tried getting away the first night, we were recaptured and brought back to their house, they didn't force themselves on us in any way." Natasha explained, clenching and unclenching her hands. "Did they do anything of the kind that was meant to cause harm, besides the marks on your necks?" he asked shifting in his seat a bit. "No sir, they didn't, I guess they were trying to…woo us I think." I explained wanting to find the right words. It went on from that time forward, but eventually, he dismissed us and I decided to contact my parents via Skype, as I had shown my parents how to navigate through the website and use a web cam should they want to talk with me.

It took a few minutes, but I saw my mom on the screen, obviously crying as she was wiping her face up with a tissue, her face was red and her eyes somewhat bloodshot from crying. "Oh sweetheart, thank you god you're alright! They told us you were missing or killed!" she exclaimed trying to hold back a sob. "I'm alright mom, how's everyone doing so far?" I asked wanting to take my mind off the past two days I was held captive along with my friends by the mermen. "They are alright, little Kairi even missed you very much, Alice!" she said while there was some rustling around. Little Kairi Belle Donovan was my niece who was my brother's daughter who named her after the character from Kingdom hearts and the heroine of 'Beauty and the Beast', to say me and my brother were Disney and Kingdom Hearts fans had been the biggest understatement of the entire time. "May I see her mom?" I asked excited to see my niece through a computer screen. Mom called out her name and excited footsteps came bounding towards my mom. "What is it, Grandma?" she asked curious. "There's somebody who wants to see you again…." My mom said excitedly while I sat at my computer desk, trying to hold back tears for how big she had gotten.

The second my mom got her on her lap, one look at me and her eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "Auntie Alice!" she yelled out excitedly. "Hi, little chickadee, oh my god look at how big you've gotten!" I said crying out tears of happiness of seeing my little bouncy, springy curled dark blonde and green eyed niece through a screen. "You still look pretty, Auntie! What's that spot on your neck?" she asked a little curiously. I didn't think to cover up the mark that Loki gave me now that she mentioned it. "Nothing you need to worry about, Kairi, you being good for your parents?" I asked hoping she would deter from the subject. "Yes, Auntie, I am!" she answered eagerly. "How's Harvey doing, mom?" I asked. "He's doing alright, he was worried sick about you when those guys showed up at our door telling us about what happened with you, but I'm sure if he sees you, he'll be relieved." Mom said assuringly. "Ally, that you sis?!" that was the voice of my brother, Harvey Richard Donovan, maybe five years older than I was, had a good job at a corporate office, and was the father of my bouncy energetic niece, coming to the computer room to see me. "Alice, oh man am I glad you're alright, what the hell happened with you?!" He asked relieved. "Doesn't exactly matter, but I'm more happy you guys are alright!" I said much to the excitement of Kairi. We talked some more and eventually they agreed to be at the SHIELD compound waiting for me to come home after I would be done on the Helicarrier. I signed off and went to find Natasha to find out how she was holding up.

* * *

Natasha POV:

I couldn't wait to get back home and get back to my NY apartment, get back to everything I ever knew, and ultimately, get back to working with SHIELD. I heard a knock on the door. "It's open." I said and when it opened, it was Alice. "Hey, how's everyone doing?" I asked fitting into my skinny jeans. "Everyone's alright, relieved to say the least, they want to see me as soon as we get to the base." She said with a smile. I met her family; her niece was adorable and energetic for a six year old that was for sure.

Eventually, we got to the cafeteria and had lunch there, the food had not been as good as when the mermen did it, but otherwise it looked really good to us. The rest of them sat at our table, eating the lunch and talking about what would happen after we would go back to the SHIELD base. "When we touch down on the ground, the first thing I'm doing is heading over to a Taco Bell and just go all out." Darcy said causing laughter to erupt, I thank god that she didn't lose her sense of humor. "The first thing I want to do is spend time with Kairi and them, catch up on what happened while we were gone, and then endure a few hours at Chuck E. Cheeses while me and Harvey would sit around the table talking while she plays the games that are there." Alice said bringing smiles to our faces and laughter when she mentioned Chuck E. Cheeses. "I look forward to talking with my foster father Erik, find out how he's doing and all." Jane said while eating some corn. "I look forward to continuing with my work without any worries or memories of those two days we were at that house with the mermen." Betty said eating a roll. We all talked about what we wanted to do when we would get to the base, eventually, we were finished with lunch and we got back to our areas, Jane, Darcy and Betty were going to a lab, Pepper was going back to her quarters, and myself and Alice were going to do some training in the gym, hoping to somehow release the joyous energy in a more or less productive manner.

* * *

Loki POV:

I was so angry when I found out she left me, she didn't want to be with me, but I would find her, I would find her if I had to destroy the world and every living soul in it! I kept imagining what it would be like if she were to be more, happy…happy to be with me, happy to have my children….I daydreamed of seeing her breastfeed our firstborn child, stroking his feathery hair while humming a tune to him, causing contentment to simmer into him while still feeding from her. But, as I was dreaming, I saw myself on what appeared to be an aircraft, I kept walking along the halls, trying to find out where I was, until I saw what appeared to be my mate and her friend, fighting each other. What were they fighting about, I wonder? "Whew, nice Job Nat. Good thing you didn't lose your rhythm in combat." Alice said while she was being helped up by the red haired woman. "Yeah, once we get to the SHIELD base, everything would be normal once again and you would get to spend time with your niece." The woman said walking off to another room.

I woke up with my chest heaving and my face covered with a thin sheen of sweat. "Hey Loki, you alright, old friend? You look like you have done a marathon." Bruce asked me while I was trying to get up. I turned to him with a smirk on my face. "I know where they are headed. Gather the others in the living area, we have some planning to do." I said going off to the bathroom to clean myself up some. After I was done, I went downstairs to find all my companions in the living room, waiting for me. "Alright, so…where are they going?" Tony asked. I grinned evilly before I would tell them. "They are headed to a base called SHIELD, once we go there, we'll reclaim them and return here, but keep this in mind: _Don't force relations with them _to ensure the union, we need to woo them first before it can happen." I explained walking along the sofa. "I know we can't rape them, but it doesn't mean we can't keep them locked up in here in order for them to remain here, in this house, with us, and maybe just maybe….love us a little." Clint said crossing his arms. "Clint, we all want those things with them, but we need to be patient with them, learn about them even, protect them from harm, but they are resistant to all of us." Thor said while looking out the window. "Well, I've got some work to do before we can proceed, so sit tight and don't do anything stupid, guys." Tony said before leaving for his computer. We now knew where they were headed, but I imagined it would be a matter of which one it would be, considering it probably had a number of bases. I decided to sleep again, hoping to have another vision so as to find out which one it was they were going to because it would be slightly difficult to exactly pinpoint their location.

The next thing I knew, I was somewhere along some desert areas where there appeared to be some buildings and vehicles going by the place and as I went inside one building, I saw what appeared to be a group of people talking about Alice, and I followed them down some corridors and steps and I looked over at a sign and there was an address for somewhere in I think the United States, so that gave me a little hint as to where it was. I woke up, went to Tony's area and he was still trying to find an exact location of our mates, he was quite a hacker as he had learned some computer stuff back in the 1980s, oh those years were a blast for me, the music, the clothes, everything. Eventually, he hacked SHIELD's security cameras and ended up finding our mates in separate sections of the base. "Gotcha ladies, once we get there, why don't we send a little greeting to not only our mates, but to SHIELD also?" Tony said with a smirk on his face, oh how I loved his devious mind from time to time. I smiled and my animal went nuts in excitement at the thought of reclaiming Alice once again.

* * *

Jane POV:

As I was still working on the project for SHIELD, relieved that I was back from captivity, the head of the project practically ordered me to take a break from work and relax, and the first thing I did was go and visit Alice and her family. When I got there, she was holding a little girl on her lap. When she saw me, her eyes were lit up. "Janie, it's you!" she yelled. I recognized that little girl as Kairi, Alice's niece. God almighty she was adorable, so cute and energetic for a six year old. "Hello Kairi!" I said before approaching them while she was still on Alice's lap. "So after all of this, you up for a few hours at Chuck E. Cheeses, sweetheart?" she asked her, much to my amusement and Kairi's excitement. "Yes yes, yes I am!" Kairi shouted excitedly causing laughter to erupt amongst all of us. "Wow, she's really adorable Alice." I said trying to hold back happy tears due to her cuteness.

After everything was done and I went back to work after my break, I started again with the project, wanting to take my mind off of when I was held captive in that place Thor wanted me to call home, wanting something else to occupy my mind. I reflected on the time we were held captive and how it somehow made me realize that I need to be more aware of my surroundings. But as I was doing a complicated equation for the project, I noticed the lights were going on and off several times until there was ultimately a power surge that caused a power outage temporarily. "What the hell was that?" I asked myself coming out of my office just as the emergency lights were on. I went to go and find the others, and the first person I found was Alice, and she was holding on to her niece. "Jane, what's going on?" she asked just as Kairi was getting scared about this place suddenly being dark. "I have no idea, either there was an experiment gone slightly haywire, or…..do you think those mermen found us?" I asked nervously. "That's virtually impossible, they only find their mates by their scent and I had been doing _everything _to get rid of my scent." She stated just as a tear was rolling out of Kairi's eye. "Not only that, I read that mermen can manipulate electricity, so that's something to be aware of, Alice." I grimly said putting a gentle hand on Kairi's back, getting her to calm down. "Hold Kairi, I'll go find Maria and Natasha and find out what the hell just happened here…..Kairi, I need you to be good for Dr. Foster, ok?" she asked before handing her to me. "Ok, Auntie." She said wrapping her arms around my neck before Alice gave her a kiss on her head.

* * *

Thor POV:

Finding the SHIELD base where my mate was, finally I would have her back in my arms, provided she would go quietly, the power surge we had done was flawless, quite a step in entering the place without anything or anyone seeing us. I could tell people were scrambling to get their power back on because there was yelling and several shouts and curse words going about the place. "What do you say we do a little hunting, my friends?" I asked with a smirk. I looked around me and my friends had their animals come out whilst the other people there were oblivious to us trying to get the power back to their building, but I was more focused on finding my mate and bringing her back home, where she belonged, where she would be safe and secure.

When I would find her, I remembered Loki's warning about not to force myself on her, but that didn't mean I wouldn't mark her again as a reminder of who she would belong to for eternity. We were going down a bunch of stairs as we started with finding them and reclaiming them and more people were scrambling all over the whole place, doing this and that, but my target was somewhere, I just needed to follow her scent until I would find her.

* * *

Maria POV:

I was just giving orders left and right when Alice and Natasha were running up to me, shocked and tense looks on their faces. "What's going on?" I asked as I approached them. "No idea Agent Hill, but I may have an idea of what's going on: I think those mermen may have found us and shut down the power to ensure that _no _call for help goes out to _anyone." _Alice explained, hand gripping her gun. I cursed under my breath, trying to keep my composure as I was following them towards the bottom testing area where the Astrophysicists would go to test out theories and different objects from various places. There had been _plenty _of emergency lights on, so we could be able to see clearly enough to get some flashlights for the darker areas.

But as we were getting to the lobby of the building, we saw maybe five men; two of them were tall while the others were shorter and when I looked at Alice and Natasha, although they probably had looks of horror on their faces, they were at the same time angry that they found them here, in this very facility. "Alice, are those men the ones who kidnapped you?" I asked drawing my weapon and pointing it at one of the men. "Yeah, they are _definitely _the ones who kidnapped us during our vacation." She said pointing her weapon at a man with really raven-black hair. "I don't know who all of you are, but if you can settle yourselves down, we can—" that had been the last thing I said before my vision went white and the last thing I remember was hearing Alice scream out.

* * *

Alice POV:

"NO! MARIA!" I screamed out as she dropped to the floor after Loki fired a lightning bolt at her. I started crying while shaking her body, hoping she would get up. As I put my head on the side of her ribcage, I took deep, calming breaths, feeling rage and fury rise as I stood back up and pointed my gun once again at Loki. "You BASTARD!" I screamed out ready to fire a bullet at him, but the next thing I knew, the lights were coming back on so brightly that they shattered, along with the glass that was holding the light bulbs, raining all frosted and clear glass at us as we were trying to get a clean shot at all of them while trying to see from the bright lights that attacked our eyes. "Alice, we need to get out of there and head underground!" Natasha yelled out grabbing my arm as she was trying to pull me along. "What about Agent Hill!?" I pleaded, trying to stay with her. "There's no time, we need to get underground, come on!" Natasha screamed finally yanking me along as I took one last look at her before scrambling out of there. I remembered that I left Kairi with Jane so the first thing we needed to do was round up the rest of the gang and get out of there!

As I was trying to find Jane, I got side-tackled by Loki who pinned my wrists down while straddling me, and I could feel his erection pressing against me as I was fighting to get him off me. "GET-GET OFF ME, SOMEBODY HELP, PLEASE!" I screamed, nearly on the verge of tears again as I was trying not to look in his eyes. I felt his hand grab my chin and force it forward, so I was looking at him, and my god he looked horrifying! His eyes were like a poisonous snakes eyes, his clawed finger was stroking my face and when he gritted his teeth at me, they looked like fangs only longer. His tongue darted out and licked all around his lips before growling at me again. "KAIRI! HARVEY! SOMEBODY HELP!" I screamed again, not wanting to be raped right here when my niece and brother were in danger. The next thing I knew, I saw my brother whacking him with a metal pipe really hard and Loki looked at him in outrage before Harvey smacked him again, this time enough for him to be temporarily knocked out enough for us to escape from there. "Thanks, Harv, go get Kairi and get out of there!" I ordered, much to his dismay. "No, Ally I'm not leaving you behind with that psycho!" he yelled out over the alarms. "Go, I'll be fine." I said gesturing for him to get out of there. He was hesitant, but he ran to go and find her, but not without me finding the others and getting to the cars to get out of there.

Darcy POV:

I had no damn clue of what was going on, but suddenly people were starting to go pretty damn crazy about getting the power back on. Natasha ended up running back to where I was and she looked frantic. "Darcy, come on we need to get out of here!" she yelled. She looked pretty battered up. "What happened, what's going on?" I asked somewhat terrified. "Those mermen found us, come on we need to find the others and get out of here!" she barked out wanting to just hurry and get out of the place so we can find another place to hide. I didn't need to be asked twice as I went with her to find the others and get out of SHIELD while we still could.

As I was scrambling with her to find Pepper, Jane, and Alice, I noticed the other people who were scrambling to evacuate the building. As I was running with Natasha everywhere, we noticed Pepper, who was looking pretty confused as to what was going on. "Guys, what happened, there's a crap load of people running around the place." She asked confused. "Those bastards found us; we need to get out of here!" I yelled out over the shouting as Natasha was pointing her gun everywhere, making sure those mermen weren't following us. We were going towards the garage when we went into a huge area that was more than likely used for testing different stuff here, and eventually, Alice and Jane were in the same room with us along with Betty, trying to catch our breath, especially Alice as this time around, she had her inhaler with her, breathing in the medicine that was used to calm her down. "What happened with Maria?" I asked wondering where she was. Alice and Natasha hung their heads in grief. "She was….." Alice was trying to hold back tears as she was trying to tell us. "Electrocuted, by one of the mermen when she tried to reason with them…." She said before ultimately crying while Natasha was pursing her lips and shutting her eyes, trying also to hold back tears. I was shocked that it happened to her, but we needed to get out of there, fast. But as we were trying to get to the garage, the mermen found us trying to get out of there and before we would get out the entry way, they jumped all of us, including Alice…it was just like on the cruise all over again, why of all people does this have to happen to all of us?

* * *

Third person POV:

Once again, the mermen had their mates back, so they teleported back to their home, made sure the front, side and back doors were locked tight with a deadbolt, including the windows except there were bars there, to where the women wouldn't escape, and would be wooed more properly. They were going to keep a better eye on the women, and hopefully earn their love and affection. Maria had been taken to a hospital to be taken care of for the electrocution, but it's unknown if she would survive what happened with her.

* * *

Loki POV:

I had her back, hopefully she won't try to get away from me, but I couldn't make such guarantees about her not escaping the place again, what was it about this place that made her run away…or was it something I did to her, besides bite her on the neck as a claim staked onto her as my own? Either way, my animal was satisfied and purring like a kitten on a wool blanket at seeing Alice beside me, but was screaming at me to calm her down, comfort her, love her even, I wanted her like a man would want his bride, I just hoped desperately that she would know that, and I wanted to know who those two people were…this 'Kairi' and 'Harvey', I wanted those answers pried out of her soon, but sleep won over me.

In the morning I knew she would be probably starving, but I didn't want her to get away, so I decided to do a 'breakfast in bed' kind of thing, that was what had been done on certain occasions and women loved it when their husbands would do that sort of thing for some occasions like 'Mother's day', 'Valentine's day', their birthday even, but I needed to make sure that she would stay asleep for long enough to make something for her. Again, I was alone downstairs, as some of the others were resting off the effects of the animal coming out again to reclaim its mate. I thought of my future with her, I would need to be patient and gentle with her, like a mother to a child I would need to be somewhat nurturing towards her. I finished making her breakfast, proud of myself for what I made her, which this time around were heart-shaped pancakes with butter and syrup, a little bowl of strawberry pieces, and two strips of bacon, I put them all on a tray and carefully went upstairs to our room, where I knew she was resting and would probably wake up at any moment. I went inside to find her still sleeping from last night when I went to retrieve her from that place. I sat the tray beside her side of the bed before kissing her gently, hoping she would wake up. Her lips were so soft and warm, I could die a happy merman right here, but I remembered why I kissed her as she started to stir from her rest. She opened her eyes and tried to focus on me as she was trying to wake herself up. I smiled warmly at her as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hello Alice, did you sleep well?" I asked while holding one of her soft hands as she continued blinking, she stopped her movement to look over at me; she went pale at seeing me, paler than even me by healthy standards. She tried to get away again, but this time I was ready for her as I pounced on the bed, holding her hips down with my own and had my arms at the sides of her head. She started panicking again, and I knew she was about to have another panic attack, so I was searching her pockets for something, and I felt an object on my fingers and pulled it out, examining it carefully. "Alice, what is this?" I asked as she kept looking at me with fear. I quirked an eyebrow, wanting her to say what this thing was that I was holding in my hand before I would put it in my side drawer from her refusal to answer my question about what was in my hand. "T-T-That's my…..I-Inhaler, I….need it….for panic…attacks." She said trying to get herself back together. I took the cap off from the inhaler and put it in her mouth. I knew how an inhaler worked and what it looked like; I was testing her a little. I pressed the button on the medicine and she breathed it in before I took it out and she was coughing. I put the inhaler on the side table before facing her again. "Are you hungry Alice, I made breakfast in bed for you since I know women like to have that on occasion." I asked nodding over to the tray that had her breakfast on there. It took a few moments but she nodded, and I took that as my cue to carefully put the tray in front of her without spilling anything. I pursed my lips with anticipation as she was eating the pancakes, hoping she liked them. "It's….It's really good, thank you…." She said before continuing to eat. My heart soared at her compliment and my animal rejoiced. I probably should have something for myself in order to satisfy my animal inside me. I left the room and went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Alice POV:

I don't understand how he found me, I truly didn't, now I was eating this breakfast he made me, he may have killed Maria probably to prevent her from slowing him down, but still, to see her go down like that, it tore holes into my heart. The worst part other than that was this: were my brother and Kairi alright, or were they also killed? That question kept repeating in my head like a broken record. I was finished with the pancakes before eating the strawberries, which tasted ripe and fresh as I was holding back tears that threatened to spill out of my eyes, I looked at the window and noticed that there were bars over the window, probably trying to keep me inside the house to prevent a third time for hunting me down. I finished the strawberries and ate the two strips of bacon, I don't know how he got to cook so well, but either way, I wasn't going to be able to get out of there anytime soon considering the metal bars were there on the window and probably put deadbolts on the doors to prevent one of us from getting out of there, and the security cameras were probably hooked back up also. I moved the tray of food away from me so I could at least get up and find some clean clothes and probably shower to get the morning grime off my body. I went to find something to grab from a dresser drawer and to my surprise, there were some women's clothing, shirts, sweaters and some pairs of pants, I went to find some underwear and there were some that looked like they were lingerie, including the bras, some were pushup underwire bras, I felt odd about all these different clothing pieces, even some of the toiletries were there, deodorant, perfume, hairbrush, comb, jewelry, some makeup, I felt odd about getting all those things in this place, I guess he was taking the whole 'she's my mate' thing way too seriously.

I went to the bathroom to find some shampoo bottles for women and even some feminine hygiene care products in the cabinets and drawers along with paper bags. I showered, scrubbing my skin and letting the water run down my body until it was red from the hotness of the shower water. I was dressed in the clothes and out of the bathroom only to find Loki lying on the bed, propped on his elbow, waiting for me. I hesitantly went to him, sitting on the bed, but made sure to keep a distance from him. He moved so that he was pretty close to me without getting too close to my personal space. He took my hand between his and brushed his lips over my fingertips before kissing them. "Oh, you're cold; here let me warm them up for you." He said surprised before blowing warm air on my fingers while rubbing my hand between his, creating warm friction before I felt warmth on my hand, then he grabbed my other hand and did the same thing to that one until I felt warmth. He had the palms of my hands on his lips before I felt him smile against them probably in satisfaction of his work. "That's better." He said kissing both of them before lowering them down onto his chest and keeping them there. I turned away from him, lowering my head in shame of how suddenly compliant I was of him, it didn't help that Loki electrocuted my highest superior and pounce on me from the side as I had been trying to find my niece.

I didn't know how long I did this until I felt him pull me towards his chest and wrap his arms around me and he had his lips on the top of my head. "_Min Lille mate,_ why are you so sad?" he asked gently. "Why? It's simple, really: you took me from a well-deserved vacation and kept me here like I'm some sort of porcelain doll, even though I'm not despite my condition, how I even discovered it is worse than right now….and to top it all off, you intruded on the _one place _I thought would be safe and secure, electrocuted my high superior, and I don't know if my family is even alright thanks to you! THAT'S WHY I'M SO SAD!" I screamed before crying, holding back sobs as I knew it would bring out my vulnerable side, and it's never a great idea to be vulnerable around an enemy. I felt him tense around me as he held me tighter. "Alice, I don't know if you read about this in _any book, _but due to small amounts of mermen, we are _very possessive _of our mates, we don't allow _anyone _to get near our mates, no matter who they may be." He said almost growling. I popped my eyes open in surprise; I didn't even see or read that part in several books whatsoever. "And I wanted to ask you something: who were those two people, 'Kairi' and 'Harvey' Alice?" he asked. I looked up at him in surprise. "Why do you want to know?" I asked dumbly. Loki growled and tightened his hold on me further. "If he is your husband, I will destroy him, now who are they?" he asked more firmly. I sighed knowing I would not win this crazy argument. "'Harvey' is my brother, and 'Kairi' is my niece, happy now?" I said angrily. He relaxed his hold on me; I took that as a 'yes' then.

"Another thing, how did you discover your condition?" he pressed, lifting my head from his chest so I could look at him dead in the eyes. I took a deep breath knowing if I didn't answer him, he was going to find a way to pry it out of me, and I didn't want to even _think _of the way he would do it. "When I was a senior in high school, I asked if I could use the bathroom because I had been in my English class for some time, but as soon as I got in the bathroom…." I took a moment to compose myself before sharing the rest of the details while he took my hand and gently kissed my knuckles, gently prodding me on. "I saw my former science teacher raping my old classmate, I got so scared that I panicked and my symptoms erupted whilst I was trying to call out for help, so I used an app on my phone that had ringtones and had the volume up as loud as possible until another teacher came in, beat up my former teacher, called the police and I ended up unconscious." I said trying to suppress shivers about that horrific memory. "I keep that memory to remind me that I should _never _allow anything like that to happen to me, like it happened with her." I said trying to regain my breathing or I would need to use my inhaler again. I looked at him and he was white as a bed sheet, like he was about to be sick. Before I could ask what was wrong with him, he left the bedroom, leaving me in a confused state. I wondered if I shouldn't have said it to him, much to my regret and anger.

* * *

**UH-OH! What will happen with Agent Hill?! the only way to find that out is in the next chapter, little duckies!**

**rate and review!**

**X3**


End file.
